1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging control device, an imaging control method, a camera system, and a program, and more particularly, to imaging control using a camera capable of rotating an imaging unit in a pan direction and a tilt direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technology for displaying a first rectangular frame indicating an imaging limit field of view defined by a pan and tilt limit of a pan and tilt camera and a second rectangular frame indicating a current imaging range within the first rectangular frame in a device that performs pan and tilt control of the pan and tilt camera is known (see JP996-214206A (JP-H08-214206A) and JP1997-102902A (JP-H09-102902A)).
Further, an image processing technology for generating a wide-angle image from a plurality of captured images captured by a pan and tilt camera and generating data of a three-dimensional spherical image obtained by pasting a wide-angle image to a virtual spherical surface is known (See JP2010-049346A). A planar image at a desired angle with a center of a sphere being a viewpoint can be generated by performing image processing in which a portion of the three-dimensional spherical image is projected onto a display image plane.